Death of the Fairy?
by thedamagedone
Summary: After their encounter with the Authority, Eric and Nora find each other again. Neric - possible spoilers of True Blood season 5 episode 1 - I don't own any of the characters. / Author's note: this is my first attempt at a fanfiction in my second language English , if you find any mistakes/typos or have any constructive criticism please feel free to drop me a PM.


**_From Eric Northman's P.O.V._**

_Shreveport, LA. Fangtasia bar._

I was finally back after our encounter with the Authority. I took the time to take a shower and change clothes, then I was already back to my routine, sitting on my throne, looking at vampire wannabes and whores who only wanted to be fucked by me. Usually I was flattered by all the attention, but tonight my thoughts were somewhere else. Nora. She hadn't made it out yet. I hoped that I convinced the Authority not to kill her. Even Bill spoke up in her favor making her part of the deal to get them Russell Edgington. But they kept her, for torture. It seemed she had a lesson to learn.  
I just stared blankly at the crowd hoping to see her walk through it to make her way to my throne. I needed her. I needed to hold her, kiss her, fuck her.  
The evening ended and I hadn't seen her yet. I made my way to the dungeon downstairs, and made my way to my room in the back. I was glad to have traded the coffin for a more comfy bed.  
But there was something wrong. There was blood in the air.  
I walked back into the dungeon and tried to find the source. It seemed to be Pam's pink coffin.  
I walked to it and opened it.  
"Nora!"  
She was there, badly burnt (probably by the UV lights). She was tremling, all bloodied up and still slightly sizzling (probably injected with silver). I opened the coffin up completely and pulled her out gently, taking her into my arms. She was barely conscious. I could see she was trying to speak.  
"Hush silly. Don't speak. I'll make you all better first."  
I carried her to my room and gently laid her down on my bed, making her more comfortable, arranging the pillows under her head. I swallowed hard. It broke my undead heart to see her like this.  
She's always been so strong, nearly invulnerable, like me. But now...  
I stroked her hair gently and stood up straight.  
"I'll get you some blood." I said. Before I could turn to walk away, she grabbed my wrist and tried to speak again. She soon let go of my wrist, too weak to hold onto it.  
"Don't.. Authority..." she managed to say weakly, her voice rough.  
She must've been talking about me getting her fresh blood. I didn't care. This always had been the way things were around here. Always fresh. We had so many wannabes and willing donors that I didn't even have to force anyone.  
"Shh, just rest. I'll be right back." I said softly. I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you sister" I said in Swedish.  
I left her alone as I walked back into making sure the door was closed and locked when I left. I didn't want any surprises.  
I headed back upstairs, the bar was surely empty but I was hoping for some leftover donors or vampire wannabes to remain, taking their time, or too drunk to leave by themselves.  
I looked around the now well lit bar. Ginger was behind the bar, cleaning, Pam was probably in the office counting the money.  
I walked over to the bar. She was the only human left. I didn't have a choice.  
"Ginger, dear.."  
Before I could finish my sentence, the front door opened, letting us see the sun starting to rise. When the door closed I could see who walked in.  
I smirked to myself.  
"Sookie. What brings you here?"  
I walked to her, blocking her way.  
"I'm here to see Pam." she said trying to move past me. I blocked her way again.  
"She's not here.." I looked into her eyes, after a beat I added in a soft voice "you look good.."  
"Eric, don't.." she said almost apologically moving around me again, having obviously not heard or believed when I told her Pam wasn't here.  
"Don't what? I can't make you a compliment?" I laughed walking beside her as she made her way to the back, right where I wanted her.  
"I'm not in the mood Eric. I -really- need to see Pam."  
She just kept walking but when we walked in front of the dungeon's door, I used my vamp speed to open it and push her abruptly down the stairs. She screamed and hit her head hard when she landed on the concrete of the floor. I really didn't care if Ginger or Pam heard. Pam hated Sookie anyway and Ginger, easily glamoured so she'd shut up about it.  
I closed the door and ran downstairs at vamp speed. I made sure to tie up her hands behind her back so she couldn't use her powers and I carried her to my room and laid her down on the bed next to Nora.  
"Brought you something to eat, sister."  
Nora weakly turned her head to look at Sookie. Sookie's head was bleeding from the fall and the smell of blood was intoxicating. I knew Nora couldn't resist. Sookie protested but she soon realized that even if she screamed, it wouldn't change a thing. She was dinner. She had to deal with it. I was way beyond my Sookie phase. Nora was all that mattered to me.  
"Eat.."  
I said softly, sitting on the end of the bed, looking at her. She managed to roll on her side, facing Sookie, her fangs dropping, then she made her way on top of a now begging and whimpering Sookie, and slowly sank her fangs into the fairy's neck. Sookie struggled wildly under Nora which got me walking around the bed, putting a hand firmly down on Sookie's stomach, pinning her to the bed. Now she was cursing at me. I laughed.  
"You had your chance Sookie, you blew it. Now shut up and let my sister eat in peace." I said coldly looking into her eyes.  
Nora was getting her strength back, I could feel it. She growled as she drank deeper, harder. I watched her intensely, unable to keep my fangs in. I wanted a taste too. I pulled Nora off Sookie for a moment, grinning deviously. She looked at me lustfully, breathing heavily, blood dripping down her chin. I pulled Sookie to a sitting position, pulling her hair back.  
"I thought we could share this one.." I said moving behing Sookie on the bed as Nora moved closer from the front. I roughly pulled Sookie's head back by the hair, exposing both sides of her neck. I moved to the side Nora had already bitten, and she moved to the other side. Our eyes always on each other until we both bit down on the screaming fairy's neck. We growled in unison at the pleasure the sweet fae's blood was bringing us. I moved one hand behind Nora's head, holding her closer, caressing her hair.  
I closed my eyes. There was no doubt we were going to drain my old flame this morning. And I didn't care. All I wanted was to make my sister better by any means necessary.  
And she was getting better. I knew it from the more agressive way she had to feed. Her hand crawled up my thigh and I growled in arousal, biting down harder and drinking deeper, wanting to be done with the feeding already. I could feel my excitement growing as her hand moved up.  
The fairy had stopped struggling and her heartbeat was barely audible. I pulled back, roughly tearing the flesh with my fangs doing so. I was already feeling the intoxicating effects of the fae's blood, like alcohool. I knew Nora felt it too, when she pulled back she was laughing, drunk. I was sure it had been her first time too.  
"Wow what was that?.. I have a headrush.." she laughed again.  
I pushed the barely alive Sookie off the bed and moved closer to Nora, putting my fangs away, blood dripping down my chin to my shirt. I didn't care. "That was fae's blood dear sister.. How are you feeling?"  
I reached a hand up and stroked her cheek softly, she closed her eyes a moment putting a hand on mine.  
"Much better." she replied, smiling drunkly. She brought my hand to her lips to kiss the back of it softly. "Thank you brother..."  
I was fighting the buzz of the fae's blood but it was hard. It made every pulsions and desires that much stronger.  
I guess Nora felt it too. She moved closer, licked the blood off my chin and then her lips crashed onto mine hard. I growled and kissed her back deeply. She was the only woman who could ever take charge with me after all. I loved that about her.  
I used my vamp speed to push her off the bed and roughly smacked her against the wall, kissing her again with a passionate snarl.  
Beds were always useless with us.


End file.
